After Fifty's (Chapter 1 Who is she?)
by PandyEyesxoxo
Summary: After the current events of E.L James's Fifty Shades Freed Ana finds herself questioning a woman who invited her to a party, she is unsure but still attends. Who is this woman?


After Fifty's

CHAPTER #1

_Who is she?_

"Ana, you are going to the banquet right?" Kate insists.

"Of course, Christian can never stop helping charities." I say.

"Well anyway, there's going to be someone important to me in the banquet, she organized the whole thing, and she says she very excited to meet us."

"Wait you don't know her?"

"I'll explain when were there, I'm hoping Mia can take care of the kids."

"I wonder why she volunteered; maybe she's tired of being on the bidding table."

"No she's said she wants to spend quality time with her nieces and nephews." she says explaining. Mia had lived in Paris for the last year after Phoebes birth, she and Ethan decided to get married and honeymoon a whole year, him studying through the entire time.

"Well I'm glad; I've missed her annoying enthusiasm." I beam at the comment. Kate giggles. I giggle too.

"Okay, I'll see you at 7, correct?" she states.

"Yes." I say only too willingly.

"Kate knows who invited us?" Christian asks of the organizer of the charity.

"I don't know." I admit.

"Well let's go."

"Let me say goodbye to Ted and Phoebs."

"Okay I'll wait for you. -Luke." he says after and heads with Sawyer outside.

I walk out in a lavender cocktail dress with silver pumps and a round gray clutch.

"Astounding as ever, Mrs. Grey." Christian compliments me.

"Thank you, I return the compliment to you, Mr. Grey" I say pecking my lips at him. I get in the AUDI with him sitting next to me, anxiety a ball at my stomach.

We arrive at a club outside of Seattle near Port Angeles. It has an exquisite garden with fountains at the rear. Christian gets off and helps me out the AUDI.

Kate is accompanied by Elliot in a long red dress, emphasizing her breasts, even married after having Ava she still looks very pretty. I am always slender pale and brunette. I walk in and sit near the stage alongside Kate and Elliot. On the table there are two tablets incrusted into it, each having song lists with a price, lyrics, music, and translation (some are in Spanish and Portuguese).

The banquet is to benefit the homeless and drugadicts. Christian was the one who convinced me to come; honestly I was hesitant to leave Phoebe without me for the first time since she was born. Suddenly the spotlight on the stage illuminates on a slender dark haired woman, her hair long and wavy, with a short hi/low mint flourished dress, and wearing brown three inch pumps.

"Welcome to Count True Stars marquee. I'd like to thank the donors and you the guest for helping such a wonderful cause." She says intensely, and we all clap. "As the organizer of this marquee, I'd like to give you an outstanding night, performing will be the band Featherly, Tyler Jins, Julie Brown, and more; there will be an auction for dances and exclusive resorts. Please sit back and enjoy." So she invited us. I wonder why, I eye Kate but she seems to be concentrating on the stage. On the tablets a message appears, 'if you'd like a song to be played, please write your name, if it's dedicated to someone to whom, and write your address below for the bill. Thank You.' I look through the lists; maybe find a romantic song for Christian. But as I touch for the request, the center lights go on and a young man appears at the center of the spotlight. "I am Tyler Jins, and this song is dedicated from Elliot Grey to his beautiful wife, Kate." Kate squeals.

"Gimme, gimme your attention baby, a girl like that should never look so blue..." he continues but I struggle to stifle a giggle. Kate kisses Elliot harshly, making me uncomfortable,

"Aww Baby, you are sooooo romantic!" she says seducing him to dance. Christian comes up to my ear and whispers,

"Treasure that is what you are." tickling my ear.

"Christian." I scold amusingly, he grins wickedly back. The girl comes back after a couple songs, and brings a guitar and a stool. Christian leaves to the restroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, but anyway I'm Melissa Carmona, and this song is called A Thousand Years, sung originally by Christina Perri, dedicated to an exquisite wife, Anastasia Grey, from Christian." I gasp in shock and clap along with the crowd, my sweet Christian; my Inner goddess does a back flip and two dives, I hug myself inside.

The Curtains open and there is Christian sitting on the stool of the piano, looking pleasantly at me, smiling his shy smile. "Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly go away somehow." "Thousand More..." she finishes and she bows. "Let's give it up for Christian Grey and his wife." She says excitedly. A round of applause goes out from the crowd. She disappears along with Christian when the curtains close. I can barely contain my tears and I head for the backstage to find Christian and thank him. I walk down and notice the girl... Melissa, going to a room, umm,

"Miss?" I say loudly for her to turn around.

"Yes?" She turns around and looks directly at me with wide dark brown eyes.

"Thank you so much, your voice is lovely." I say with a warm smile.

"Thank you, although you've seem to take me at a disadvantage." she looks a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Anastasia Grey." I say.

"Oh, pleased to meet you and I'm sure Mr. Grey is looking out for you." She says, Shit, she's right.

"Yes, but thank you," I say and give her a grateful hand shake.

"My pleasure, I'm sorry to dismiss you, but I must continue the show." she smiles apologetically.

"Of course. Thank you." I say again. I'm pretty sure she's already tired of that phrase, my subconscious glares at me annoyed. Then inspiration hits me,

I head back to the table and find Christian sitting.

"Oh, Christian, that was beautiful thank you." I say and take of his face and kiss him passionately.

"My pleasure, now tell me where were you?" he says after a beat.

"I was back stage looking for you, but I had a small conversation with umm..." I seem to forget her name. "Umm. Melissa?"

He nods and looks quite pleased with himself. "Well anyway, she was quite polite, but I don't know she's strange…" I say. She's most definitely not like the other women that have met Christian act. Nothing like the bitch troll, Gia the sexual predator, Gretchen the stupid housewife from the Greys, or Leila or like me when I did. Maybe she's-

"Strange?" Christian regards my judgment rather bemusing.

"She's not like any other women that have met you, she's rather passive and most definitely not into you." I say.

"Oh, I knew her before, from Harvard." He says. What? An ex-submissive?

_(© FSOG's characters belong to E.L James just repurposing her characters to create a story after 'Fifty Shades Freed' which also belong to her.)_


End file.
